1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic commerce and more particularly to conducting an interactive auction over an electronic network.
2. Background of the Invention
Auctions usually take the form of a physical gathering of bidders assembled together within an auction house. Interested bidders simply appear at the appointed time and place and bid on merchandise in which they are interested.